Talks of Mercy
by VampireBond
Summary: A conversation with Weed and his father Gin.


**_I DO NOT OWN GINGA DENSETSU WEED! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO YOSHIHIRO TAKEHASHI!_**

Despite having a full stomach from feeding on a buck his friends Kyoushiro, Hiro, and Tesshin had brought down, Weed's stomach ached once more. But it wasn't out of hunger, as he literally ate no more than a minute ago. He wasn't sick from illness, as his body was still fit even after being trained with the Battouga by Tesshin and carried zero signs of rabies.

It was an empty feeling, not just in his stomach, but in his heart and mind as well. Ever

since he'd brought down Hougen not a couple of days ago, his mind all but whirled with questions.

What would've happened if his father had killed Hougen? Would his own father had have proven himself just as bad as Jerome had been? Would he have had the courage to kill Hougen under his father's rule?

"My son." Gin's voice spoke of deep and soothing honey to Weed's ears as he strolled up to his yearling pup. "Are you okay?"

Weed breathed sadly. "Father?" he asked slowly. "Do I deserve the title of Leader of Ohu, even thought I don't deserve such a role?"

"Why would you say that?" Gin asked, quite shocked but calm.

His son didn't stop the tears from rolling down from his cheeks, but resumed to speak in a sorrowful tone. "Before my friends had rescued you, a few of them were saying how I was too soft to be a Leader of Ohu. That I should've killed my enemies instead of letting them live. Even to dogs who were trying to kill me after the first time they had failed."

Gin, much to his son's surprise, began to laugh gently. "Do you know who you reminded me of when you spared Hougen?" When Weed didn't answer, the scarred father simply smiled. "Myself."

"How, father?" Weed asked, utterly confused.

"On my journey to gather dogs to take down Akakabuto," Gin explained, "I had met some very strong yet vicious dogs. Kurojaki and Sniper were two of my main enemies in my midst."

"Who are Kurojaki and Sniper, father?" Weed questioned.

"Kurojaki was the Leader of the Koga-Ninja Dog clan long before Tesshin – his own son – was even a week old," Gin told Weed. "He was a cannibal, feeding dog meat to his own men."

"What?" Weed gasped with horrified anger.

"He was a vicious warrior, wielding a scythe as a weapon and killing innocent dogs where they stood," Gin proceeded. "One day we were lured towards the Iga-Ninja Dog house in an attempt to take down Akame, who was accused of repeating Kurojaki's actions. As soon as we realized we were all tricked – even the Iga-Clan and Akame as well, my anger boiled towards Kurojaki. I managed to wound him by spearing out his right eye with his own scythe, only in order to save and escape with Akame, who was gravely wounded by the Koga-Dog."

"We fought against Kurojaki's troops, but he fled away from the Kai-brothers and ended up being chased by me," Gin went on. "I managed to fight him, but before he could escape once more, a collie named Wilson held Tesshin by the neck and began to shake him in order to kill him for revenge. Kurojaki pushed himself into Wilson, who released Tesshin, but was thrown into a ravine and jumped after by Cross."

Gin closed his eyes. "Kurojaki was in a fury of rage," he recalled, "taking down almost all of my pack, even Moss. I defeated him, but before I could decide what to do, Cross – having survived the fall – brought Tesshin to his father. _He is a demon, but he is also a father, _she had said. It was at this point I knew what I had to do."

"Did you kill him?" Weed asked cautiously curious.

The scarred Akita shook his head. "No," he answered. "I simply said to him word for word, _Kurojaki, run away! You're the only father he has! Go!_ He ran away, leaving Tesshin behind. Kurotora went to go after him, but I stopped him by specifically saying, _No! We're here to gather males to take down Akakabuto! We're not here to make unnecessary kills!_"

"Father," Weed gasped and gaped with confused joy. "You said that?"

"Yes," Gin nodded, only to frown in recognition, "and it was that very day that Kurojaki took his own life. He – along with his followers – jumped into the now-burning Iga-Ninja house in order to _pass on the documents in the house_, instantly dying for his mission."

"How horrible!" Weed gasped.

"I said the same thing, my son," Gin smiled sourly at Weed. "Luckily, I was merciful enough to let Tesshin come with us."

"Wow," Weed breathed. "What about this Sniper dog? Who was he?"

"Sniper was a Doberman with an insatiable lust for power," the older Akita frowned, "as he was willing to kill anyone – even his own comrades – who stood in his way. He was more than willing to lure Moss and Ben into fighting against each other, even though both of their packs – at least at first – wanted nothing to do with fighting. He almost succeeded in killing me – twice!"

Weed gasped. "How did you escape from him?"

"Smith rescued me the first time when I tried to attack Sniper from above but failed," Gin resumed. "And my collar – given to me by Daisuke – protected my neck the second time when Sniper had my neck directly in his jaws, causing it to split in two instead of my throat. After realizing I was still alive, I used my speed, grabbed Sniper by his right hind leg, and swung his own collar onto a tree branch."

"Did you . . . " Weed couldn't say anymore after Gin shook his head.

"No, my son," the older Akita told Weed. "I did not kill him. He was still alive, demanding to be taken down, and there was no blood on the branch upon which his collar was caught onto." He smiled. "I even told him specifically, _Sniper, you will get one more chance to make up for your sins! Think through what you've done!_"

"What happened to Sniper after that?" Weed questioned curiously.

"I don't know," Gin admitted, "but I'm assuming he died because I didn't see him anymore after that event." He grinned proudly at Weed. "And it's with that same mercy I had in myself that I saw in you. I knew it right after you stopped me from killing Hougen. I wanted to test your strength of heart, not just spirit."

"Father?" Weed asked shocked. "You were testing me?"

"The Ohu code is to not kill those who are canines – dogs, coyotes, and wolves alike," Gin said. "Though different species, we're all created from the same gene, regardless of fur color, breed, and size. It's what Ben had done with a dog named Hyena. It's what Kurotora and Cross had done with Bat. It's what Tesshin had done with Kite. It's what Kyoushiro had done with Buruge. It's what I'd done with my enemies." He beamed at his son. "It's what you've done with your enemies countless of times, regardless if they tried to kill you. You were willing to show them mercy, despite their intentions."

"But you killed Akakabuto," Weed said.

"Bears are different," Gin explained. "They're not in any way related to the dog, making them monstrous beings you can't reason with."

"So are genetically experimented Shepherds that you can't even call dogs after their physical deformation and boars," Weed added with a blush, shocking Gin.

Gin nodded in understanding. "You and I? Your pack? Hougen, Gemba, and Kamakiri? We're all dogs, Weed. We all have a right to live, whether we'd be good or evil and no matter how extreme our reason for being evil is. You've proven that all dogs are equal, regardless of intentions."

"Thank you, Father," Weed bowed his head with smile, to which Gin licked gently and affectionately.


End file.
